The present invention generally relates to power hand tools, and more particularly, to power reciprocating tools.
Reciprocating tools that are motor driven, such as saber saws, larger reciprocating saws and the like are usually driven by electric motors that have a rotating output shaft. The rotating motion is translated into reciprocating motion for moving a saw blade or the like in a reciprocating manner.
Reciprocating tools such as jigsaws, saber saws, as well as larger reciprocating saws are typically driven by the rotating output shaft of an electric motor. Such tools have a mechanism that translates rotary motion of the output shaft into reciprocating motion. Among the types of mechanisms that convert the rotary motion to reciprocating motion includes a wobble plate drive mechanism as well as a crankshaft drive mechanism, both of which are well known to those of ordinary skill in the art.
Regardless of the type of drive mechanism that is employed in a reciprocating saw, it is often the case during cutting with such a saw for the saw blade to bind in the material that is being cut. When this occurs, a high energy impulse is produced which is sent through the driving component of the saw which can damage the drive mechanism among other things. Typically, one or more gears of the gear train of the drive mechanism are the components that are damaged by such high energy impulses.
Research and developmental efforts continue to be made for the purpose of proving the designs in order to minimize the possibility of such high energy impulses being propagated through the saw which could damage the drive and other components.